The present invention relates to multi-compartment containers and, more particularly, to a container formed of molded components and having two completely separate internal compartments with individual outlet ports.
Containers having multiple internal compartments for containing different substances have been heretofore proposed, as evidenced for example, by the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,081,926 issued to Newton on Mar. 19, 1963; 3,347,420 issued to Donoghue on Oct. 17, 1967; 3,358,882 issued to Mathison on Dec. 19, 1967; and 3,680,740 issued to Kinnavy on Aug. 1, 1972.
In previously proposed multi-compartment containers there may be provided a body portion having an internal dividing wall which forms separate compartments within the body portion. A cover member is secured atop the body portion and includes separate ports which communicate with the respective compartments. A problem which can occur in connection with such an arrangement involves the creation of a seal between the compartments, and especially along the top edge of the divider wall, since such edge is not accessible after the top has been applied. A similar problem may exist in relation to the bottom edge of the divider wall if a separate bottom closure is to be secured at the lower end of the container.
It would be desirable to create an effective seal between the compartments upon installation of the cover and/or bottom closure and to enable the container to be fabricated economically, such as by injection molding.
It is, therefore, an object of the invention to provide an effective and economical solution to problems of the type noted above.
It is another object of the invention to provide a novel multi-compartment container having effective sealing between compartments.
It is a further object of the invention to enable a multi-compartment container to be formed by a molding process whereby sealing between compartments is effected upon assemblage of the container components.
It is an additional object of the invention to provide a simple and inexpensive manner of sealing between compartments in a multi-compartment container.
It is still another object of the invention to provide a multi-compartment container having a divider wall which is integral at one end with an inner side surface of the container and forms an opening at another end, whereby an endless seal may be positioned around the opening.